Or so you'd think
by SiriuslyMessy
Summary: For the past six years Lily Evans had been at constant war with the four boys known as the marauders, James Potter in particular. Needless to say this year wouldn't be any different. Or so you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

"Remus!" Lily called after her fellow prefect. Remus, along with the other three marauders jerked their heads up from whatever they were crowded around looking vaguely guilty.

"Er, yes Lily?" Remus said, running his hand through his hair worriedly. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What have you got there?" She asked suspiciously. She had hoped that the so called marauders had grown up over the past summer. Apparently she was wrong.

"Nothing important. How was your summer?" He inquired quickly, attempting to draw attention away from his friends and the suspicious looking object that they were trying, unsuccessfully to hide.

"Don't give me that. I know you lot are up to something. We're not even on the train yet and you four are plotting something. Honestly, we are _seventh years." _Lily addressed the other three Gryffindors over Remus' head. "Do you understand what that means? No more stupid pranks, you're supposed to be _mature." _

Peter looked slightly terrified at the thought. James rolled his eyes and smirked at Lily whilst Sirius let out a huff of indignation.

"Come on Evans, lighten up, who said anything about us plotting any kind of prank? You're paranoid love." Sirius said grinning at her.

"Whatever Black. Just don't make us lose house points again. It would be nice to actually start a year without being on negative points." She said. James' head turned to her so fast she thought it might snap off.

"Lily? Are you alright?! Last year you would have demanded to see what we were looking at and threaten us bodily when we refused! What _happened _to you?" James demanded. Lily rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"Shut up Potter. I'm only here to ask Remus if he knows who the head boy is this year. We're supposed to go over a few things before the first prefects meeting on the train." She turned to Remus, who had gone a strange shade of purple. Behind him, Sirius and Peter burst out laughing whilst James let out a strangled noise and seemed to be trying his hardest not to laugh for some reason.

"Er, Lily. You're not going to like this. At all really." Remus began, biting his lip nervously.

"What? Who is it? Not that idiot Malfoy is it? If I have to work with him I might actually kill myself, he's such a prick." Lily asked with wide eyes. She wondered how bad it had to be if it got Remus looking like a deer in the headlights.

"No, it's not Malfoy, it's someone, in your opinion much, much worse." Remus said. This earned him a bertie botts every flavour bean to the back of the head and an indignant "Hey! Unfair! I'm much better than that slimy green git!" shouted behind him.

Lily's eyes, if possible, widened even further and she looked up and met the gaze of one James Bloody Potter in horror. There he was standing with the box of beans in his hand and a sheepish smile.

"Wotcher Evans." James said, growing increasingly alarmed at the colour that the apparent head-girls face was turning.

"But- no, how-YOU WEREN'T EVEN A BLOODY PREFECT!" She screeched. She whirled on Remus once again, who had shrunk back in anticipation of this exact reaction. "You have got to be kidding! HIM?! Who in their right mind would allow James Potter, of all people, a position of power?"

"Lily, don't you think you're being a tad bit unreasonable here, I mean Prongs is an alright sort of bloke, he just sometimes turns into a complete prat when he's around you for some reason or other. I suspect it's something to do with the unnaturally red colour of your hair. I mean seriously, it's enough to drive anybody a little bit ment-_oof!" _Sirius was cut off abruptly by Peter, quite wisely seeing the fury rise in said red heads eyes, clamped a hand over his mouth and kicked him in the shin.

Sirius nodded his head in silent acknowledgement that, yes he knew he should have shut up, and no he won't speak again, and for the love of god Wormtail get your hand away from my mouth before I sink my teeth into you. Peter immediately removed his hand and wiped Sirius' drool onto his trousers. It was beyond him how one boy could produce so much slobber.

Lily had made an effort to calm herself and was looking a lot more collected than Remus would have thought considering she had just found out that she had to work very closely with the one person that she had openly despised since halfway through her first year at the school.

She levelled her gaze with James' and deceptively calmly told him. "Don't fuck it up Potter. This is our last year and I don't want to spend it constantly at war with you." She extended her gaze to encompass all of them. "Any of you. Now pass me a bean."

James hurried to comply completely bewildered by the girl standing in front of him. He held out the brightly coloured box of sweets allowing her to carefully choose a, hopefully, harmless flavour of bean whilst his friends stared at the pair of them in mute fascination.

Lily picked out a pale pink sweet and popped it into her mouth allowing for a small sigh of relief when it turned out to be marshmallow flavour.

"So Evans, in the interest of as you said 'not being at war with one another' does that mean you'll go out with me?" Remus winced at James waiting for the inevitable 'Not on your life Potter.' that usually followed this question and was completely astounded when that was not in fact her answer.

Lily looked over her shoulder at the sound of her voice being called and spotted her friends Marlene and Dorcas waving her over to them. She smiled lightly before turning back to James's hopeful expression.

"Not yet Potter. Not yet." She said before turning on her heel and making her way across the crowded train platform towards her friends, leaving four open mouthed boys in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did she _mean? _Remus, you know her better than I do what on earth was she talking about? _Not yet? _What in the name of Merlin's left testicle does that mean? Does that mean that she wants to go out with me? That she will eventually? What on earth does 'Not Yet' mean?!" James ranted, pacing back and forth across the compartment. Much to the annoyance of his companions.

"James mate, sit the fuck down. You're making Moony feel ill." Sirius said. He'd been watching Remus grow steadily greener as James paced back and forth across the small space and was starting to worry. James sighed heavily and took a seat.

"Cheers Padfoot." Remus looked gratefully over to the shaggy haired boy and smiled. "James, I haven't got the foggiest what Lily meant. I do think we're going to find out. Eventually, but until then, you're going to have to _stop talking about it. _We were all _right there _and if I have to hear another word on the matter I'm going to full body bind you until the end of the year. Understood?"

Remus was sympathetic to his best friend, he really was. After all, how many times had he asked the girl out only to be answered with the same negative response? Still, that was no excuse for him to talk about her non-stop, for almost four hours.

James took the hint and shut up, grateful for the fact that his friends had put up with him for this long. He nicked a couple of sugar quills from Sirius, who swore at him and tried to bat his hand away and sat back.

Half an hour. Just thirty minutes before he had to head over to the heads compartment. He could be quiet until then. Really, he could.

"But what did she _mean?!" _He burst out. Failing completely to keep his mouth shut. Sirius winced and bit his lip.

"Sorry mate." James looked at him, confused.

"Wh-" He managed to get out before his muscles froze and he slumped back into his seat.

"Right, now that he's shut up, we have more important things to think about." Remus said, affectionately poking James in the side with his wand before stowing it back inside his robes.

Sirius laughed. "You're kind of scary Moony. Remind me not to annoy you." Remus huffed.

"Padfoot, you do nothing _but _annoy me. Chuck me that mar of chocolate, that one yes. There's a good boy." He said patronisingly. Sirius growled playfully and launched the bar of chocolate full force at Remus. Missing spectacularly. The bar landed in the lap of one Peter Pettigrew, who had been snoozing since about the second hour in of James' ranting.

He shot awake and grabbed the bar of chocolate, glaring at Sirius. "Honestly Sirius, if you wanted to wake me up there were better ways." He said before handing the bar over to Remus, who had been holding his hand out expectantly.

"Honestly Pads, with aim like that how on earth did you manage to become a beater. That was pathetic." Remus remarked through a mouthful of chocolate.

"What happened to Prongs?" He inquired. Sirius shrugged.

"Remus happened. I think it's getting near his time of the month." He said, holding his arms up in protection as half of a bar of chocolate was thrown at his head.

"You do know that you're going to have to fix him soon right? He has that heads meeting in about fifteen minutes." Peter said.

"Shut up Pete. We're enjoying the quiet while it lasts." Sirius told him.

"Padfoot, don't tell Peter to shut up." Remus scolded.

"You tell Prongs and me to shut up all the time!" Sirius complained.

"That's because you talk out of your arse!" Remus shot back.

"Ladies please. Sirius, I don't mind you telling me to shut up. Remus, fix James because he hasn't blinked in a while and he's starting to scare me. And for the love of Merlin, stop bickering. You're like an old married couple." Peter interjected.

Both boys turned to stare incredulously at the smallest marauder. It was a rare event that he told them in no uncertain terms what to do. Peter shrank back into his seat.

"Um... Please?" He squeaked, having lost all confidence under the weight of their stares.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other across the compartment and smirked. Peter didn't like the looks on their faces in the slightest. It usually meant bad things for him.

Sirius raised both of his eyebrows in silent encouragement to whatever Remus had wordlessly suggested. Remus nodded once and turned in his seat to face Peter who gulped and edged a little closer to the door.

Both of his friends were sporting very predatory grins as they launched themselves at him with no warning, tackling him to the floor.

"Argh, gerroff me-_oof-_you, _ow Sirius mind your elbows!" _Peter tried in vain to extract himself from beneath the two boys.

"Never! Moony, get the other side, no the _other side! _Oh for f- _Ahh, that was my balls you bastard!" _Remus laughed before flicking Peter quite viciously on the ear.

"Married couple are we Petey?" He asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm-_ah- _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I surrender!" He shouted from somewhere under Sirius.

"Call yourself a Gryffindor mate, you give in too easily." Sirius taunted.

There was a quiet cough from above, both Remus and Sirius tilted their heads up to look. Smirking down at them from the door of the compartment was none other than Lily Evans.

"Bollocks." Remus murmured, righting himself and extending a hand to help Sirius up.

"Indeed." Lily said. "I'm only here to see what's keeping Potter, he was supposed to meet me in the heads compartment. Clearly he was otherwise occupied." She indicated to where James was slumped in his seat by the window. Still very much paralysed.

Remus murmured an apology before taking the body bind off his friend. James glared at Remus for all of three seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Some warning next time Moony?" He asked jovially. Lily rolled her eyes at the boys.

"I did warn you, you great tosser." Remus said. "You clearly weren't paying attention."

James was about to reply before he was interrupted by Lily. "Potter, for the love of god, we were supposed to start the prefects meeting five minutes ago. Remus you too! Come on!"

"See you at the feast." Remus called over his shoulder. Leaving Sirius looking quite abandoned and Peter looking, well Peter had somehow managed to fall asleep. Again. Within five minutes.

Sirius shook his head. What was he supposed to do on his own until they reached the station? Sighing he got up and rooted about in Remus' trunk looking for a book to read. He had nothing better to do.

Sighing again Sirius settled down with some boring, pretentious Moony novel. Muttering about prefects and their stupid meetings. After a few minutes of trying to decipher what on earth Remus' book was about he gave up and closed his eyes. Letting the words drift off the pages and lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shove over Pete, here comes Remus." Sirius said prodding at his friend with his wand. Peter sighed a shuffled over so that Remus could fit in between them. James sat across from them and stared at the table moodily.

Remus nodded his thanks. "Well, that meeting was a waste of bloody time." He announced.

"Why? What happened?" Sirius asked, shooting a glance at his best friend. James still hadn't looked up from the table. "And why does he look like someone killed his kneazle?"

"Our dear Prongs saw fit to ask Lily out, over and over again. Until she got annoyed. And hexed him. A lot. In front of everybody. So I suspect he's sulking." Remus said cheerfully.

"Brilliant." Sirius grinned. "You don't know when to quit while you're ahead do you Prongs?"

James made a face at Sirius, who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Oi, look. Here come the first years. Bloody hell they're small. Surely we weren't that small when we were first years?" Remus remarked.

"Sirius was. He was a right midget. "James said smirking. Sirius shot him the finger.

"I prefer the term vertically challenged, thank you very much." He said, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "Not that it's an issue now anyway."

"Whatever, you were still a short arsed little bastard."

"Shut up you two. Right, each of you pick a target. We've got one shot at this." Remus said, drawing his wand.

In perfect sync all four boys gave a complicated flick of their wands and muttered something.

They smiled proudly as four of the first years gave startled shrieks as their ears started growing abnormally large.

The boys laughed loudly as Remus' target, a mousy looking boy who now had ears the size of an elephants, lost his balance and toppled over. Taking out three other kids on the way down.

The rest of the great hall was laughing along with the marauders as the first years started panicking and flailing about.

The laughter came to an abrupt halt when Professor McGonagall swooped in as if from nowhere, and put the first years to rights.

She stood in front of where the marauders were sitting, eyes flashing and teeth gritted.

"Do you think, that for once in your lives, you four can sit quietly and not cause trouble?" She bit out.

Remus tried to stop Sirius. He really did. But before he could clamp a hand over the boy's mouth he was talking. And talking. And talking.

"Oh Minnie! How we've missed you over the holidays! It has been too long since I've seen a face go that wonderful shade of purple. I mean mum Potter gives it a good shot but nothing can match your terrifying... err... beauty? We simply thought that, as it's the last time we're going to be here and all, we should leave you with as many memories as we possibly can!"

Remus watched in morbid fascination as the professors face steadily went from red to a deep purple that meant danger for anybody in the vicinity. Just as he was about to ask if his professor needed anything, such as a drink of water or a lie down, because really, that was an alarming colour. She spoke. Or rather, shouted.

"Sirius Black! Never, in all my years of teaching, have I met a boy as rude or as impertinent as you!" She fumed.

"Thank you ma'am." Sirius replied quickly, causing a few students to laugh nervously around them.

"Detention! For _all _of you! And one hundred points from Gryffindor!" She all but screeched. She turned on the spot and marched up to the top of the great hall, where the stool and the sorting hat awaited.

The students at the Gryffindor table groaned. Really, they shouldn't be surprised. Every year since the marauders started at Hogwarts, they had started off on negative points.

Peter spun around glaring at Sirius. Who was quietly laughing along with James and Sirius.

"You had to say something didn't you? Negative points! Again!" He moaned.

"Lighten up Pete! We'll make those points up in two days, maximum. It was just a bit of fun." James said.

"What's gotten into you lately? You never get on at us this much. For anything." Remus asked, studying the smaller boy. "You're awfully highly strung Peter."

"I am _not!" _Peter replied. Appalled that Remus bloody Lupin was calling _him _highly strung. That was almost laughable. "If anybody's highly strung it's you!"

Sirius straightened up, shocked that Peter was arguing with Remus of all people. Remus was the one who had always stuck up for Peter when he thought the others were being unfair to him.

"Wormtail! Remove that stick from your arse before I do it for you! And stop being a git to Remus! What's the matter with you?" He barked. Peter recoiled murmuring a quiet apology.

James shook his head, as if clearing it.

"We've missed half the sorting now." He noted.

"Good. Means we can eat sooner. I'm starving!" Sirius declared. Remus laughed.

"Sirius, you did nothing _but _eat on the train. And James told me you had two breakfasts. How can you _possibly _be hungry?" He asked, staring at his friend.

"I had one and a half breakfasts! It's not my fault if mum Potter wanted to make sure that her favourite child had enough to eat! And I haven't had anything to eat in at least an hour and a half! That's a long time for me to go without food Remus! I'm a growing boy!" He joked.

"Yeah, growing sideways." Remus muttered. Earning himself a cuff round the ear for his trouble.

"Oi you berk! I'm the favourite in the house. Not you! You break too many things to be the favourite!" James said attempting to smack Sirius from across the table.

"You wish mate. We all know your mum loves me more." Sirius said sticking out his tongue.

"Sirius put that away. Nobody wants to see that." Remus remarked, flicking Sirius between the eyes.

"Right shut up you two, Dumbles is up." James said, giving his full attention to the headmaster.

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes. James never paid any attention to any authority figure unless it was Dumbledore. Barmy bloke, that James Potter.

"To our newest arrivals, welcome to Hogwarts. To our old hats, welcome back! There are a few new rules this year. Courtesy of our caretaker Mr Filch." He pulled out a piece of parchment and cleared his throat. "Ahem. The forbidden forest is indeed _forbidden. _To _all _students. Yes, including you, Mister Black." He said, before Sirius had the chance to raise his hand. Like he had done _every single year. _

"Also, fanged Frisbee's and any other Zonko's joke product are not permitted in the corridors. Yes, including dungbombs, Mister Black. Also may you be reminded that Quidditch is a game meant for outdoors. Not, in fact, to be played in the great hall at breakfast." He leveled his gaze to James and Sirius then. As if reminding them of what happened the _last _time they tried to play Quidditch inside.

Sirius shuddered, remembering the feeling of jam and toast stuck in unpleasant places. He'd been sticky for almost a week.

"And finally, we have a new defense against the dark arts professor this year. Please join me in welcoming our newest addition; Professor Pondrocks. Welcome Professor!" The great hall filled with the sound of clapping.

Sirius leaned into Remus. "Think this one will last more than a year?" He asked.

"Not on your life mate." Remus said to him.

The food appeared just then and Sirius forgot about just about everything. He forgot about the new professor, and Peter's strange new attitude.

Remus however didn't lose himself every time there was food present. He wondered about his friend, he was usually the most mild mannered one of the group. Maybe something happened over the summer. Whatever it was, Remus vowed to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

After the last bowl of ice cream was eaten and everybody had vacated the hall. The four marauders settled once again into their dorm room. Sirius began cheerfully throwing his clothes around the room, declaring that it was 'too clean' to sleep in.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and set about getting ready for bed. Peter was already asleep and snoring loudly in his bed.

"Man, I haven't missed that racket over the summer." James said, taking out his wand and wordlessly silencing the area surrounding the sleeping boy. He was already in his pyjamas and sitting cross legged on his bed, cloak and map tucked safely under his pillow.

"You're not exactly the silent sleeper yourself Prongs." Sirius told him from under his bed. He had dropped his wand and was attempting to retrieve it, backside sticking up for the world to see.

"Padfoot, your arse away. You have exactly five seconds before I give into temptation and smack it as hard as I possibly can." Remus said from the other side of the room.

"You love it Moony, you know you do. Aha, got it!" He crowed triumphantly emerging from the bed. His hair was sticking up in odd places and he had a goofy grin on his face.

"You look like a right tit. Can I please turn the light off and go to bed now?" James said, lying back on his bed and waving his wand to close the hangings.

"Sleep already Prongs? You're no fun! It's only," He looked around the room as if attempting to pluck the time from thin air. "Moony, what time is it?" He asked finally.

"Quarter to one." Remus said, yawning almost as widely as James.

"Blimey. Is it really?"

"Yes Padfoot. You made us sit in the common room for two hours after dinner so you could, and I quote, 'see who got hot over the summer'." Remus reminded him.

"That sounds like me. Okay then, its bed time I suppose." He said, as if he dictated when the marauders slept.

Remus snorted and bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to go to bed my lord. I am very grateful."

"As you should be, peasant! I am the rightful king of the seventh year dormitory and you, my loyal subject, have to do anything I say!" Sirius announced.

"If I wasn't so knackered, I'd get up and smack you both right now. Shut up and turn the light off. I want to go to sleep." James called from behind his curtains.

"Probably just wants to dream about dearest Lilykins." Sirius whispered to Remus laughing.

"I heard that you berk!" James called.

"You were supposed to, you git!" Sirius called back.

"Okay, enough. You'll wake up the whole house." Remus said, walking to turn off the light.

"Night Moony." Sirius' whisper drifted through the dark.

Remus smiled softly. "Night Padfoot."

"Goodnight you pair of fairies. If you're quite finished kissing each other goodnight, or whatever it is you two do. Go to sleep."

"Charming." Sirius and Remus said in perfect sync, before bursting out laughing again. James groaned into his pillow. He clearly wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

"Prongs! Have you seen my tie?" Sirius asked hurriedly as they all rushed to get dressed that morning. They had eventually fallen asleep at around three and had woken up late.

"You threw it towards Wormtail's bed last night mate." He replied, simultaneously trying to put on his shoes and button up his shirt.

Remus stood looking calm and put together, surveying the carnage that was their first official day back. Sirius was, as always, running about attempting to put together his uniform. James was trying in vain to fix his unruly hair and Peter; well Peter had fallen back asleep.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's ability to fall asleep at will he walked over to his bed and shook his shoulder.

"Wormtail. Get up." Peter just grumbled and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow. Remus sighed. "Don't forget, you made me do this."

He raised his wand and sent a jet of freezing cold water into the face of the sleeping marauder. Needless to say, he wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Okay! Okay, I'm up. Merlin Remus, was that really necessary? Do you have to be such a bastard all the time? "He glowered at the werewolf.

Remus looked at his friends sopping wet face, remembering the way he acted around him the night before and shrugged. "We were going to miss breakfast." Was all he said before turning to Sirius and James, both of whom were standing fully dressed, watching the exchange between the two boys.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

James brought a hand to his hair. "You and Padfoot go, I'll wait for Pete."

"Fine by me." Remus walked out of the dormitory with a wary Sirius following close behind.

"Peter. What in the name of Merlin was that?" James asked, wide eyed.

"What was what?" Peter asked, drying his face and hair with a spell. "He fucking soaked me! Who does that to a person?"

"He did try to get you up by shaking you but you just ignored him. But that's not the point. You've been shirty with Remus since he got on the platform yesterday, and as far as I know he's not done anything wrong." James told his friend.

"It doesn't matter James. Honestly. Go down to breakfast. I'll meet you there." Peter said. James took the hint and left to go find his other friends.

* * *

James caught up with Remus and Sirius just as they were about to enter the great hall.

"Hang on you two!" He called after them. They both turned, surprised to note that Peter wasn't with him.

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked, checking behind James to make sure the boy was indeed, not there.

"He told me to go without him."

"Did you at least find out what's going on with him?" Remus asked quietly.

"No. Sorry mate. I'm sure it's nothing." James said, clasping Remus' shoulder. Remus nodded. He didn't like fighting with his friends, because he knew how hard it was to find people who wouldn't judge him for what he was.

All three boys wandered into the great hall flopped into their seats, grabbing at the food that was left.

James felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, expecting to see Peter. Instead, standing behind him was none other than Lily Evans. James' mouth fell open.

"Mind if we sit down? She motioned beside her to Marlene and then looked at the empty seat next to James. Across the table Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

"Sure, take a seat Lily." Remus finally said when it came apparent that James couldn't do much but stare.

"Close your mouth James. You'll catch flies." Sirius said smirking.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked, only just realizing that the infamous Gryffindor foursome was a member short. All three of the boys' faces fell.

"What?" She looked at Remus, who seemed to be the most visibly distressed. "Did I do something wrong?"

She looked towards Marlene, who shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

"Peter's up in the dormitory. He's not feeling himself today." Sirius murmured quietly. James and Remus both nodded.

"Okay James, what's going on? You four are constantly together. Or are in pairs at least. What's the real reason that Peter isn't with you? And why does Remus look like someone has just shot his owl?" Lily asked.

"Someone has done what to his owl?" Sirius asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Muggle thing. Answer the question." She said elbowing James.

"Honestly, we don't really know. He's been acting really strange since yesterday. Especially around Remus." James told her, shocked out of his silence by Lily's casual touch.

"Well have you asked him what's bothering him?" Lily asked.

"Evans, we're boys, we're not stupid. Of course we've asked him. He's not saying." Sirius said. Lily made a face at him.

"Lily, not that I'm not thrilled that you're... you know, here. But erm... _why _are you here?" James asked haltingly. He was right to ask. This was not a normal occurrence after all. A lot of the Gryffindor table were looking at them strangely, wondering just why Lily Evans was sitting next to James Potter. Some were even taking bets on whether or not she'd hex him.

"I meant what I said yesterday Potter. I don't want to be at war with you this year. Simple as that." Lily said, flicking her hair out of her face.

Sirius shot a quizzical look at Marlene, who shrugged. They had all grown up a fair bit over the summer. This time last year they would all have been at each others throats.

"Well, I'm off to potions. See you later boys." Lily smiled. She nicked a piece of toast from James' plate and walked out of the great hall, Marlene following closely behind her.

"What. Was. _That?" _Remus asked, staring after the girls.

"Why is she actively seeking out your company Prongs?" Sirius questioned.

James was staring dumbly at his plate. "Why does she keep taking my food?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

James looked at them both before asking, "What?"

Remus just shook his head.

"Prongs mate. Don't ever change."


	5. Chapter 5

James, Sirius and Remus arrived at care of magical creatures to find Peter already there.

"D'you think we should all go over?"James asked.

"I dunno mate. Don't really want to start anything in the middle of class." Remus said. "It seems like he's really angry at me for something."

"Alright Padfoot. I'll spend this hour with Moony. You go see if Wormtail will talk to you about whatever it is that's got his wand in a knot."

Sirius shot James and Remus a quick, cocky smile before waltzing over to their other friend.

Remus turned to James. "I feel so stupid, doing this. Honestly. We're like second year hufflepuffs." He griped.

James gasped. "Hufflepuffs?! Your words wound me Moony. We are nothing like hufflepuffs!" Remus just looked at him. "Okay, we're a little bit like hufflepuffs. Stop looking at me like that Moony. We've only ever had a fall out once. In seven years. I'd say we were long overdue in our fair share of drama."

"Yes but, it's ridiculous!" He seethed. "If you have a problem with someone then you bloody tell them what it is! You don't act like a tosser and refuse to join the rest of your friends because of it! Honestly. It's not even been a full day and I already want to smack some sense into him!" Remus folded his arms across his chest and huffed.

James blinked at him. "You quite finished?"

"Shut up James. Tell me this isn't annoying you too."

"It is a bit. But I'm not the one who looks like he's about to march over there and shove a niffler down his trousers out of pure spite."

"James?"

"Yes Moony?"

"Shut up."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Sirius left his two best mates and headed over to his _other _best mate, who had taken out his care of magical creatures textbook and was flipping through it idly.

"Pete! You missed breakfast mate! You know, mum Potter always tells me that that's the most important meal of the day and whatnot. And I think I'll believe her because frankly, she scares me. I would have brought you the leftovers from James' plate but Lily beat me to it and decided to nick his toast. Which is weird in itself because everybody knows that Prongs eats dry toast which is an abomination. I mean who eats _plain toast? _It tastes like parchment. Not that I would know what parchment tasted like, unlike James. Who always eats our notes when we get caught in class instead of just hiding them like a normal person, I mean come on. Who _eats _parchment? Mad bloke that James Potter." Sirius said in a rush. He always hated awkward silences.

"Padfoot, shut up. I know I missed breakfast and I'm sorry. I just thought it would be less awkward for everyone if you all didn't have to deal with me this morning." Peter said, turning back to his textbook.

"Err, right." Sirius said running a hand through his hair. He looked behind him and shot a helpless look towards James and Remus. Remus looked thoroughly ticked off. "So, can I ask _why _Remus seems to annoy you? I mean, you hadn't seen him all summer. Then like, half an hour after seeing us all again you started acting like he shot your mum."

"Like he did _what _to my mum?" Peter asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Erm, I don't really know exactly. It's something Lily said at breakfast. Muggle thing apparently." Sirius explained. "That's not the point and you know it."

"_Fine. _You said it yourself. I hadn't seen him all summer. But you and James had. On the platform you were talking about all the fun things the three of you did during the summer but I never saw him _once. _And I barely saw you and James. Like, it would have been nice if he had even popped 'round at least once or even _written_ but no. He didn't talk to me once over the summer. Apparently I'm not important enough for him to waste his time on." Peter ranted. Sirius' eyebrows were lost somewhere in his hair. Or were possibly floating above his head somewhere, because they shot up so fast.

"Erm, right. Well. Don't really know what to say to that. Honestly. But I'm sure Remus would have a perfectly reasonable explanation and a sincere apology for accidentally leaving you out mate. It's not like any of us did it on purpose. Plus, it would have been just as easy for you to pick up a quill or to go and see him over the summer too you know. So it's not all Remus' fault." Sirius tried to explain.

Peter just sighed and returned once again, to staring at his textbook.

"Don't ignore me Wormtail. You can't be mad at Moony for the exact same thing that you did. Are you even listening to me? No? You're being really childish right now. Wormtail! You are a legal adult now. Act like it. Go and apologize to Remus for being a prat, for _no reason." _Peter still said nothing. Sirius groaned and threw his hands up in frustration.

Professor Song, who had finally arrived and was talking them through the course for that year stopped and looked at Sirius.

"Yes Mr Black?"

"Oh, nothing Professor, I was just stretching. Are we going to be working with anything _dangerous _this year sir?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Mister Black, I believe the most dangerous thing we will have to work with this year is in fact you. Now please be quiet." The professor turned back to the whole class, oblivious of the finger Sirius was shooting at him and the appreciative chuckles from the class.

"Wanker." Sirius commented.

He momentarily forgot all about the conflict between Peter and Remus when a bright blue butterfly flew past his head.

Barely able to suppress the urge to give into canine instinct and chase it, he looked over at James and Remus. James was standing next to Remus who was lounging against a tree. He leaned towards his friend and whispered something, elbowing Remus until he gave in and finally smiled. Sirius smiled lightly too. At least they were having fun.

Sirius huffed and fidgeted. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and was constantly flicking his hair out of his eyes. After what seemed like _forever _the class ended. Seeing his chance Sirius grabbed Peter by his sleeve and dragged him over to the other two marauders who were looking at him with identically puzzled expressions.

"Moony, Wormtail is worried that you don't like him because you never contacted him once over the summer. Wormtail, Remus thinks that you're being immature and that if you have a problem with him then you should talk to him about it." He said in a rush. All but throwing the smaller boy towards the lycanthrope.

"Talk it out, James and I will see you in Transfiguration. But be quick about it because Mcgoogles has already given us one detention and you _know _she won't hesitate to add to that." He added quickly before smacking James on the shoulder and sprinting away. James took one look at Remus' quickly reddening face, shot a small wave at the pair of them and took off running after Sirius.


End file.
